domofandomcom-20200214-history
Sweetheart pet
Sweetheart Pets (also known as Sweetheart Summoning Eggs or Saras) are pets with distinctive features and abilities with the appearance of a Love Pet in three different costumes (Maid, Nurse, and Student) which may only be purchased through the item mall. Aeria first released the Maid version as a promotion reward in a permanent/non-tradable version (as well as the Special Edition one) in September 2008. The other versions were released through different item mall promotions, and were eventually made available in temporary duration and permanent/tradable forms. Features * When summoned, the pet's level is the same as your current level. * All versions of Saras cap at level 70. * There is a one hour cooldown for each summon. * The pet gains her full HP once it is summoned again. * They cannot be healed or buffed with Pet Sounds, but may be healed with pet items (e.g. Pedigree Power, Meow Meow MP Treat), or Merchant Skills' HP Medicine Boost and MP Medicine Boost. * If you die, or the pet dies, she returns in her egg form. * If you change map, the pet returns to her egg form and may only be summoned after the cooldown. * They regularly speak to you. Some of their quotes may vary depending on race and gender. * Be aware that using a Sweetheart Pet against monsters to spawn a vengeance boss may require a greater amount to kill. It may be because the pet has either gotten the last hit, or her damage was too great compared to yours. Maid The Special Edition Maid can use a rose bouquet as a weapon. Her special skill (shown as ??) is a 30 second self-buff which makes her immune to attacks while she sits (only the owner will see this), and has a very long cooldown. Quotes *Cockroaches are the scariest creatures in the world! Scarier than fanboys! *Hmm~ What'll I cook today? *It's Sweetheart's greatest honor to follow master. *Master, help! Cockroaches! *Master~ What can I do for you? *Master, your orders? *Master, your tea is ready~. *Oh dear~ I haven't finished cleaning up! *Sweetheart loves master! Nurse Her special skill at level 10, Injection, can be used to heal your HP and MP. Her buffs work on herself and her master. The Special Edition Nurse can use a vanity syringe as a weapon. Also, the cooldown on sara's special skill is 15 seconds with a Special Edition Nurse '''whereas the Original Nurse's cooldown is 30 seconds. Quotes *An apple a day keeps the doctor away. *An injection might hurt, but it will make you better faster. *Bye~ Don't forget to take your medicine regularly. *Don't worry, I'll be gentle~. *If you eat too healthy and exercise and stay out of trouble, we won't get to see each other as often. *I'm not too hot at combat, but healing is my specialty~. *I wonder what perverted hospital made these super-short skimpy nurse outfits... *Oh, it might seem like just a small sniffle now, but later, you could be pouring snot~ *The 1st shot gets you a 10% discount, 20% discount for two shots, 30% discount for three shots - and 10 shots gets you 1 free! *Too much silicon is bad for the body~. *Whaaat!? Don't tell me you've never seen a violent nurse before? *What do you mean is this needle sterilized? My love will make anything OK~! *When it comes to injections, I really stick it to 'em. *You silly nurse, go check up on the patients! *There, there, time for your medicine! *You can vitamin C me, your time is now~" *Hey Big Boy~ Let's get those pants off for the injection! *Would you like me to get a phone book for you to stand on? Student The '''Special Edition Student uses a candy cane as a weapon. Quotes * Chasm King's classes are so boring! * Clever King is my favorite teacher ^Q^. * Finish the big tests, scribble in the margins a little on the small tests, and if there aren't any tests, it's a world of endless recess! * Hi there~ My race is Beauty, my job class is Sweetheart, and my status is "available"~ <3. * I don't wanna repeat the 4th grade a third time! * I'm doomed! The essay questions brutally assaulted my mind! * My backpack is a treasure chest! It's got a lot of my goodies in it! * My favorite class is "class is out". * My hobby is biology, my favorite kinds of guys are manly men, and my favorite recreational activity is group dates! * Oh no~ I haven't finished my studies! * School is so boring~. * Sigh~ Why can't I graduate? * Skipping class is naughty, but I can't live without the thrill of delinquency! * Wanna know what I've got in my backpack? * You can always tell when King Colette's classes are in session by all the male students crowding every window. External links * Maid Sara Preview by Celeria (archive) * Coming Soon: Saras and Meru by AKFrost (archive) Category:Pets